<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Putting Out by Missy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281447">Putting Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy'>Missy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Laverne &amp; Shirley (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Heavy Petting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, swan boats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to figure out how far to go in a swan boat becomes an issue for Laverne.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Putting Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futsin/gifts">Futsin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's Christmas Gift Number one!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“C’Mon, Laverne,” he complained fondly.  He had one hand down her dress and the other was halfway up her skirt, and all around them was the magical sound of rushing water.  It was like making out in a fountain, in front of a bunch of horny, gawping reporters.</p><p>“Len, I know you’re trying, but this ain’t really romantic,” she said.  Then she pointed at the oversized plaster cupid dangling over their heads.  “And making out near a baby isn’t sexy!”</p><p>“Aww, c’mon,” he said.  “I’ve got needs, you’ve got needs…”  She could feel his ‘needs’ straining through the front of his taupe colored suit pants, and it kept stabbing at her thigh. “That ain’t a baby!  It’s the junior God of heavy breathing!”</p><p>“….Right,” Laverne said.  He squeezed her breast and palmed across the nipple, making a nasal sound of frustration.  </p><p>“Fuck, I wanna suck on these,” he confessed. But he couldn’t bend himself over far enough to do anything but knead them until Laverne’s thighs clamped tight around his other palm.  “C’mon, take the top down, lemme see your headlights.”</p><p>“Lenny, I’m not a car.  And I’m not putting out on a swan boat,” she said.  But she wasn’t going to stop him from stroking her through her panties.  His fingertips had their guitarist’s sensitivity, and she could feel herself grow wetter against his touch.  Laverne opened her eyes.  She could see Lenny’s love starved, love-sick expression in the luminescent darkness.  </p><p>She shifted away and he let out a moan of sad disappointment.  “You can make me come if I can touch you.”</p><p>He had himself unzipped in two seconds flat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>